Tamer Chronicles: General Prologue
by Felidae Silvestris
Summary: The original Tamers are reunited with their Digimon as a new Generation begins ...


Felidae: Okay, this is the beginning of my Tamer Chronicles series. I figured that since the first and second season Chosen had people all over the world, so should the Tamers. This first installment is a one-shot because I don't usually feel comfortable working solely with characters that are not mine.

Genkimon: Therefore, if any of you have figured it out by now, Felidae does NOT own Digimon.

Felidae: That's right. Disney, sadly, holds the Dubbed rights and Toei owns the original rights. On to this sad one-shot beginning...

**Title:** Tamer Chronicles: General Prologue

Five years after the end of the Tamer's adventures in Japan, Hypnos detects the presence of new Tamers popping up all over the world. Headed by Yamaki, Hypnos begins expanding to such countries, hell bent on helping these new Tamers battle various Digimon threats.

Now, with the revelation that portals to the Digital World have opened up again, the original Tamers have been called to Hypnos…

Fifteen year old Makino Ruki gazed up at the twin towers of the Hypnos building. Whatever news Yamaki had for them, it had better be good for her to be dropping her Judo class.

"Makino-san?" asked a voice behind her.

Ruki turned, resting her eyes on Katou Juri and Matsuda Takato. Their arms were linked, she noticed, indicating that they were dating. "Konnichi wa, Katou-san, Matsuda-kun."

"Should we head inside?" Takato asked, gesturing to the door.

Ruki shrugged. "I guess so." The trio headed inside and went up to the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me?"

"Hai? How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We're here to see Yamaki-san," Takato said, looking a bit nervous.

_It's just as well he lost the goggles,_ Ruki thought. _And that Juri ixnayed the puppet._

"Ah, hai. You are expected in the conference room," the receptionist told them. At the confused looks she added, "Second floor, turn left out of the elevator and it's the fifth door on your right."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Juri said.

"This had better be good," Ruki said, sitting down beside Lee Jenrya and his eleven-year-old sister, Shuichon. "I'm missing my Judo class."

"I never would have guessed that you'd take Judo," commented sixteen year old Akiyama Ryo, a smirk gracing his features.

"Shut up, ass hole."

"Ruki!" Juri gasped.

"Hey, the kids are gonna hear it sometime. Might as well hear it now."

The door opened, admitting a middle-aged blond man with sunglasses over his eyes. "Good, you're all here, we can get down to business," Yamaki said.

"What business, Yamaki-san?" asked eleven year old Ai.

"Hypnos has been detecting that Digimon have been Realizing all over the world," Yamaki explained.

"What can we do?" asked Hirokazu, looking up from where he had apparently been sleeping. "Last time I checked, all of our Digimon were in the Digital World."

"Have any of you checked your D-Arcs lately?"

"No," Kenta admitted in his seat next to his boyfriend, Hirokazu.

Ruki pulled her D-Arc from her backpack. It wasn't beeping but there was a flashing red signal there. She looked up at Yamaki eyes wide. "No way!"

He smiled. "Hai, Makino-san. They have returned."

Ruki jumped out of her chair and ran out into the hallway. Her eyes followed the arrow, which acted as a Digimon finder. The only thought going through her head was _Renamon's back!_ Ruki stopped short, coming to a closed door. With trembling hands, the teenager turned the knob. She was greeted by the sight of all of the Digimon which "belonged" to her and her friends. "Renamon!"

Felidae: Okay, so it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but you get the idea.

Genkimon: Are the others united with their Digimon too?

Felidae: Yes. Realizing, for those of you unfamiliar with the Japanese terms, is the same thing as Bio-emerging. Oh, and I had some Japanese in there. Hai means "yes", Konnichi wa means "hello" or "good afternoon", and arigatou gozaimasu is the polite way of saying "thank you".

Genkimon: Wow, I knew that.

Felidae: Sure you did. And for the rest of you, welcome to the Tamer Chronicles!

Genkimon: We're also hoping for some reviews for this … it's not like it sucks or anything … it's just short.

Felidae: Right. So click on that little purple button down there that says REVIEW on it! Oh, and I just wanted to thank my dad who is acting as kind of a defacto beta for me (he would be emperor-mong). He helped me fix several mistakes I made.

Genkimon: And what about that roster thing he wanted?

Felidae: Oh that ... um ... Akiyama Ryou, Makino Ruki, Katou Juri, Matsuda Takato, Lee Jenrya and Shuichon, Ai, Mako, Shioda Hirokazu, and Kitagawa Kenta. Each and every single one of the original Tamers. Go to my site for more information if you wish it.


End file.
